Tour Torture
by TaraYuki-Uesugi
Summary: Shuichi is on tour all by himself with the kids . Poor Shu! (Shindou-Uesugi family) Dedicated to Kitty in the Box for inspiring me ! PG for mild language


Tara Yuki-Uesugi here. I have to say this fic is dedicated to **Kitty in the Box** who suggested I should torture Shuichi too. I felt so inspired that I finished this in one night Lol Oh yeah serious skills! Well thanks Kitty for sparking my inspiration. Sorry Shu for the torture!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Murakami-san? I don't think so

And now...On with the show...

"Kaoru, mine"

"No it's my turn. Leave me alone. Hey Keisuke look, it's your favorite episode"

"I'm reading, shut up."

"Kaoru, MINE"

"No. The remote is mine! It's my turn. Back off."

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Daaaaaaaddyyyyyyy!"

Shuichi splashed water onto his face and then looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and banged his head on the glass wetting the mirror. He removed his head and opened the vanity. Advil. He reached for the small bottle of Advil he had picked up in the previous town. _'No wonder Yuki is always popping these things'_ he thought to himself. He opened the bottle and immediately downed two. He ran the water in the sink and stuck his head under for a drink to aid the pills. He came up, wiped his mouth on his sleeve and replaced the Advil. Drying his face on the towel behind him, he steadied himself as he was jerked back and forth from the movement of the bus.

Yup, they were on tour. Bad Lucks summer tour to be exact and Shuichi was all alone with the kids for two weeks of the tour. Yuki left three days ago because he had to tour Italy to promote his latest novel so he couldn't accompany for the time being. He would be meeting them in Hokkaido in eleven days. So Shuichi had all three rugrats to himself for two weeks, fourteen days, three hundred and thirty six hours. No matter how you put it, it was a long time to be stuck with two six year olds and a three year old on a tour bus.

Shuichi exited the bathroom and immediately tripped over something. He grabbed the side of the counter just before he fell. "Keisuke, I asked you to put your books away." Shuichi said picking up the book and placing it on the counter.

"Daddy, can I read one of dad's novels? Please." Keisuke asked ignoring what his father said.

"No."

"Why not"

Shuichi sighed "Keisuke, we've had this conversation before. Your dad's books are too graphic for a six year old. So sweetie please stop asking, you're giving daddy a headache." Keisuke pouted and returned to the book he was reading. Shuichi read the cover "Moby Dick" He decided not to question why a six year old was reading Moby Dick. He was Yuki's child after all. Shuichi felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see two very angry violet eyes glaring at him " Daddy, I wanna watch Toy Story " Meiko said pointing at Kaoru who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Kaoru can you let Meiko watch Toy Story please"

"But daddy, Pokemon is on and it's a new episode." Kaoru whined not bothering to pull his head from the TV.

"How can it be a new episode if you just told Keisuke it was his favorite episode" Shuichi asked with a smirk

"I guessed?"

"Nice try. What have I told you about lying? Now come on, if you let Meiko watch the TV. I'll let you play with my keyboard." Shuichi bribed

"Really"

"Yes, just please pop in the movie so she can watch it while I go get it." Shuichi turned to his daughter "Sweetie, go to Kaoru he's going to put on Toy Story for you." Meiko smiled and ran off to her brother.

Shuichi went into the bedroom in the back, pulled out the keyboard and carried it out front. Meiko was watching Toy Story, Keisuke was still reading and Kaoru was sitting at the small table waiting for Shuichi to plug in the synth. Shuichi set up and keyboard and Kaoru began to bang...I mean, play it. "I can't hear." Meiko cried and Shuichi turned up the TV. "Great." Keisuke muttered and stood up from the floor. "Where are you going?" Shuichi asked "Hnnn " was Keisuke's only answer before he walked into the small bathroom and shut the door. _'I swear, he's Yuki's son all the way ' _Shu thought to himself.

"Shindou-san, we should be arriving at the rest stop in about fifteen minutes" the bus driver said to Shuichi "Ok"

"Daddy" Kaoru yelled over the banging on the keyboard and the TV. "When is dad coming back?"

"In eleven days."

"WHAT!"

"ELEVEN DAYS!" Shuichi yelled back "OK!" Kaoru answered

"Will you guys be quiet! I'm up to the good part." Keisuke stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Why don't you come join us hun?" Shu asked his eldest son. "No! You guys are too noisy." With that Keisuke slammed the bathroom door close.

The boy was right. Meiko was singing "You've got a friend in me" along with the movie, to the best of her abilities, at the top of her lungs along with the blasting television. Kaoru was attempting (and failing miserably) to play 'Rage Beat' on the portable piano. He had the volume on ten and was attempting, and succeeding, to sing over Meiko and her TV. _'How the hell we've never gotten into an accident with all this noise, is beyond me'._ Shuichi made a mental note to tip Koshikawa-san nicely after the tour finished and to make sure he sent him a fruit basket at Christmas.

Shuichi rubbed his temples. He was a noisy person himself, but this...this was deafening. Shu felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the caller I.d. His heart skipped a beat as he read it: Yuki. He ran to the bedroom in the back and answered.

Hi honey..._Hey. What are you guys up to..._Meiko is watching Toy Story, Kaoru is playing with the keyboard and Keisuke has locked himself on the bathroom. Speaking of which, why is he reading Moby Dick? _I gave it to him. Anyway, how are you holding up?_...(Shuichi chuckled)" I don't think I've ever taken so much Advil in my life..._Hnnn now you know what I go through_...Is there any chance of you getting off the tour early? I miss you and the kids miss you..._Nope. Don't worry there's only eleven days left of this unnecessary two week tour. I'll be back soon. Where are those brats anyway?_ I'll go get them. Shuichi walked out of the bedroom and to the front of the bus. "Guys, your dad is on the phone" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "HI DAD" Meiko and Kaoru yelled. Keisuke seemed to fly out of the bathroom. He snatched the cell phone out of Shuichi's hand.

"Dad, how could you leave me here? They are so noisy. Can't you come back and get me? Keisuke pouted and everyone knew what the answer was... "Yeah I'm up to the good part. Can I read one of your novels? ...Aww man.

"My turn." Kaoru snatched the phone out of his brother's hand. Keisuke rolled his eyes and locked himself back in his sanctuary.

"Hi dad! I miss you...Can I have a drum set? ...We can make room on the bus...Can I have one when we get back home then? ...Fine well I'll just ask daddy then...Love you too." Here he wants to talk to you" Kaoru handed the phone to his little sister and went back to his keyboard.

"Hi dad...I miss you...I'm watching Toy Story...I had cookies...She shook her head 'no' then she nodded." Sweetie, you have to talk on the phone. Dad can't see head movements." Shuichi chuckled "...I love you too dad."

Meiko handed her daddy the phone and retreated to the couch once more." _Damn spoiled brats. Shuichi you had better not tell Kaoru he can have a drum set. I wont be able to take that noise at home_...But Yuki I want to aid his music development_...Shuichi_ (Yuki said this dangerously)...(Shu smiled) Ok, Ok I wont . Just hurry up and get back. The tour is lonely without you..._Yeah Yeah Yeah I'd better go. Mizuki is calling and her voice is grating._...Ok I love you..._Yeah Yeah love you too_ (Shu squealed)_ Kiss the brats for me. Bye_...Bye. Shuichi hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Then he came back to reality and heard the TV and keyboard at top volume again. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Daddy, can I have a drum set when we get back home." Kaoru asked still playing the keyboard. Shuichi opened his eyes and smiled as he walked over to his son and the bus came to a halt. "Of course. Just don't tell your dad or he'll kill me. We'll buy it without him knowing it" Kaoru smiled big "Ok."

" Shindou-san we're at the rest stop" " Thank you Koshikawa-san" He turned to the kids " Are you guys ready to eat before the concert tonight" " Yeah" Meiko and Kaoru sang in unison " Kaoru turn off the keyboard now" Shuichi turned off the TV and picked Meiko up. With the toddler in his arms he walked up to the bathroom and knocked. "Keisuke, c'mon hun. We're going to go eat now." The door to the bathroom clicked and Keisuke walked out. "Daddy, can I have Burger King." he asked. Shuichi looked out the window and looked at the sign that told the stores inside. McDonald's, Wendy's, Dairy Queen, TCBY, Taco Bell, KFC, Domino's and Burger King. He turned back to Keisuke "Ok."

The doors of the tour bus opened and Hiro and Suguru walked in." Hey guys" Hiro called. He and Suguru were on the other bus. The one without children. The one Shuichi hasn't been on in six years. "Hi Uncle Hiro" Keisuke and Kaoru cried in unison. "Hi Suguru" Suguru smiled "I see my little cousins are still alive. Apparently Shindou-san hasn't killed you guys yet so I guess he's taking care of you." He walked up to Shuichi with Meiko in his arms and kissed the baby on the cheek. "Shut up Fujisaki" Shuichi said "C'mon Lets go eat." Hiro said before an argument could break out.

Outside they met with K and Sakano. Kaoru ran up to K and pulled on his shirt. K looked down at him "Hi K-san" K picked the boy up into his arms and rested him on his hip. "Hey Kaoru what up" "Can I play with one of your guns "He whispered this so Shuichi couldn't hear." Of..." "No" came Shuichi's voice. "Daddy, how did you hear me?" "I didn't, but you ask the same question all the time so I guessed." Kaoru sucked his teeth. "Oh come on Shuichi. He can't hurt anyone." K protested "No. Knowing Kaoru he'll hit people. Taken from experience, your _'blanks' _hurt." K laughed. " But they are effective." K smiled. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

* * *

They made their way inside. K put Kaoru down and went with Hiro to KFC. Suguru and Sakano were off to Taco Bell. Shuichi and the kids proceeded to Burger King. Once at the counter Shuichi put Meiko down and held her hand. He ordered their food. Two chicken tenders' kid's meals, a Cheese burger kid's meal, and a Whopper meal. As he ordered Meiko had managed to wriggle her way free from Shuichi's grasp. "Kaoru, go get your sister please" "I don't want to." Shuichi knew there was no point in arguing. The boy was as stubborn as a mule "Keisuke" " I'm reading " His face was concealed behind the Moby Dick book. Shuichi sighed_' I need to be more strict with them_.' He sighed and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some money and handed it to Kaoru. "Here, pay for the food while I go get your sister" Shuichi ran off to find the missing toddler. Keisuke peered over his book at the money in Kaoru's hand "Whoa. That's a lot." he said to his twin "Yeah." Kaoru agreed "Let's go get some ice cream" They began walking to the TCBY.

Shuichi left the counter and began looking for his daughter. He had no idea where she wandered off to. He began to panic. _'What if someone stole her? What if she's hurt '_ he thought to himself. Tears began to fill his eyes. Then he spotted blonde hair by the garbage cans. He let out a sigh of relief as he neared. "Meiko, don't scare me like that." Meiko smiled at him "Daddy, I made doo-doo" Shuichi sighed _' Well at least she has on a pull-up'_ Meiko was harder to toilet train than even Kaoru. At least by the time Kaoru was three he used the potty. Meiko used the potty, but only to pee. Number 2 was done in the pants. So once again Yuki and Shuichi kept the pull-up business running." And they say girls are easier to potty train." Shuichi mumbled to himself "Yeah right"

He picked the toddler up, made a face at the smell (which she laughed at ) and walked back to the Burger King counter. The boys were no where in sight but Shuichi spotted the food on the counter waiting. Shifting Meiko to his hip, he began to pick up the food with his free hand. "Excuse me sir, you didn't pay for that" Shuichi looked at the woman like she was crazy "Yes I did. I just gave the money to my sons. They probably just went off to the bathroom or something" "No sir, no one paid for these meals "I just told you my sons paid." Shuichi stood there arguing with the woman for a good five minutes gradually getting angrier.

"Hey daddy what's the matter?" Kaoru asked his dad

"This _woman_ is saying you didn't pay for the food." Shuichi answered not bothering to look at his sons. He was still shooting daggers at the cashier.

"Oh"

"Boys, will you please tell this _nice_ woman that you..." Shuichi turned to face the boys "Where the hell did you get those." The boys had four huge waffle cones full of ice cream in their hands. Three strawberry and one chocolate.

"We went to get ice cream with the money you gave us." Keisuke explained licking his chocolate cone. Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"We got you and Meiko one too "Kaoru said sensing his daddy's frustration." That money was for the meal. Not ice-cream." Shuichi said to the boys

"Ooooooooh " they cried in unison.

After many apologies to the cashier, Shuichi paid for the food. "Grab the trays." he said to the boys and led them to a table." Look Meiko made a crap so I'm going to run to the bus, get some wet wipes and change her in the bathroom. "Shu explained to the boys." Hold her here and eat. DONT MOVE." The boys nodded.

Shuichi ran back to the bus, grabbed the wet wipes and an extra pull-up then ran back in the rest stop. He searched for the kids. No kids. The food was at the table, but the kids were gone. Shu began to panic _' Oh my Gods where are my babies?'_ "Shuichi" K was walking toward him followed by Hiro, Sakano and Fujisaki. "What's the matter" he asked noticing Shuichi's tear filled eyes. "I can't find the kids" He sobbed "I went to the bus to get Meiko's wet wipes because she craped herself and now their gone. WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"I knew he'd lose them some time."

"SHUT UP Fujisaki! WAAAAAAAAHHHH. Yuki's going to kill me WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"What are we going to do?" Hiro asked K over Shuichi's sobs.

**-Bang-**

K shot a single bullet in the air . Everyone at the rest stop turned in their direction looking petrified. "Excuse me, Excuse me." K shouted "We have three little famous children missing. Everyone please don't move until we find them. And lady at the Burger King counter." He turned and pointed the gun in her direction "Don't even think about tripping the alarm." The woman froze in her tracks.

Hiro put his face in his hand and shook his head smiling. Fujisaki looked at K in disbelief, Sakano looked like he was going to wet himself and Shuichi continued to sob. No one in the place moved. They were petrified by the very tall, very blonde American. "Well." K said turning to Hiro, Suguru and Shuichi "Go look for them."

The three looked at him in disbelief but then decided that they should take full advantage of the opportunity. They looked everywhere for what seemed like fifteen minutes and they still hadn't found them. The place was quite large. Soon Shuichi heard movement from his left. He ran in the direction of the laughing children. And there they were, all three Shindou-Uesugi children playing at the arcade. Shuichi took a sigh of relief. He spoke up "What are you guys doing here " Keisuke and Kaoru were racing each other in a race car game and Meiko was sitting at one with an ' Out Of Order' sign watching and eating her strawberry ice cream.

"Oh hi daddy " Kaoru said his eyes not leaving the game

"We got bored so we walked around and found this arcade." Keisuke explained

'_How did they get bored so quickly?' _Shuichi thought to himself _' I wasn't even gone for two minutes' _"Where did you get money for the arcade"

"The change from the ice cream." Keisuke said.

"Let's go." Shuichi said picking up a still stinky Meiko.

"But daddy we're not done with the race." Kaoru whined

"I don't care." Shuichi was angry "Get off the game NOW." he said sounding a little more stern than usual. The twins hated when Shuichi sounded like that so they removed themselves from their unfinished game, and followed their daddy out of the arcade section.

"I am very angry with you two. I told you not to move and you disobeyed me." the boys said nothing. "I'll think of your punishment on the bus. Now go sit down and eat." The boys walked back to their table and began eating their food looking very sad indeed. "I've got them K." Shuichi said. K nodded.

"Lady's and Gentlemen the children have been found." he announced. "Thank You for cooperating. Please go about what you were doing before." The people looked relieved and began going about their business. "K, Sakano-san, please watch these two as I go change Meiko." K and Sakano nodded and sat down across the boys. Shuichi grabbed the wet wipes and pull-up off the table and with one last angry look at the boys, carried Meiko off to the bathrooms for a change.

Yuki and Shuichi always took Meiko to the women's bathrooms because they didn't want her seeing anything in the men's bathroom. So Shuichi walked into the women's bathroom and smiled at them women on line waiting for a stall. "I'm just changing my daughter." he said to the women as he passed. They all nodded and let him through to the changing table in the back. As he changed Meiko, he heard whispers. Soon he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned and glanced at her and then continued changing Meiko. "Yes" he asked his eyes never leaving his daughter.

The girl blushed a deep red. "Uh sorry to bother you but...are you Shindou-san" the woman asked. Shuichi froze _' Shit.' _The woman noticed his hesitation and drew her own conclusion. "You are aren't you? You were the one with your kids missing!_' Damn K' _"OMG I'm meeting _the_ Shindou-san in the women's bathroom! AHHHHHH" The girl shrieked shocking Shuichi and making Meiko cry. Shuichi almost dropped the diaper and its contents on the floor. He turned to the girl and smiled. _'She's crazy!'_ . Shuichi wrapped up the diaper and picked up a crying Meiko. "OMG Shindou-san can I have an autograph" " Well actually, I really must go." Shuichi was making his way to the door, when all the women on the line began circling him like vultures.

"Shindou-san can I have an autograph"

"Actually I must be leaving"

"Shindou-san, where's Yuki-san"

"He's in Italy. Can you excuse me?"

"Shindou-san is that your daughter. She's beautiful"

"Thank You. Excuse me." Meiko looked up at the women her eyes full of tears. All the women " Awwwwwwww" -ed at the same time.

"Please let me thru." Shuichi called out to the women. Soon the bathroom door flew open and a single gunshot went off. All heads shot toward the door. "I'm sorry ladies but I'm afraid I have to take Shuichi with me." Shuichi took advantage of the stun women and ran past them, tossing the dirty diaper in the garbage as he passed. The door swung closed and Shuichi heard the first woman yell " I've go Shuichi Shindou's daughter's dirty diaper! AHHHHHHHH " " Hey, I want that" another yelled ' Hand it over bitch" Shuichi chuckled to himself. Outside the bathroom door Suguru and Hiro were carrying Keisuke and Kaoru in their arms ready to run. Soon a crowed began to form outside the bathroom **-Click- **"Let's go" K instructed. They ran back to the bus as the crowed followed behind; K laying some of them to rest. Suguru and Hiro put the twins on Shuichi's bus and then ran off to theirs as the crowed grew (despite K's efforts) . Shuichi ran in behind them, yelled "GO" to Koshikawa-san and they were off in the safety of their tour bus. As they were pulling off Shuichi saw Koshikawa-san shove something in his ears._' So that's how he does it. Ear plugs. At the next stop I must get a pair' _

Shuichi set Maiko down.

"Daddy can we listen to the Pokemon soundtrack"

"Yeah, please daddy"

"Yeah, please daddy" Meiko whined along even though she had no idea what her brother's were talking about. "Of course" Shuichi said smiling, completely forgetting that the boys are supposed to be on punishment. He put the Pokemon soundtrack in the c.d. player and the kids began to sing at the top of their lungs.

_"I want to be the very best. Like no one ever was..."_ Shuichi smiled and went to the bedroom in the back. He flopped down on the queen sized bed and closed his eyes. Meiko's crib was to his left and the twins' bunks were on the wall in the hallway. Yuki and Shuichi had to upgrade the bed from a full size to a queen size because most of the time the kids slept with them. They wanted a King size but it wouldn't fit.

Soon after closing his eyes to rest, Shuichi heard things crashing all over the place._' What the hell is that?'_ He got up and proceeded to the front of the bus.

"Poke ball GO, GO!" The three children were screaming.

Apparently "To be a master " the second song on the c.d had begun to play and the kids were imitating the lyrics. They were picking up everything and throwing it as though they were poke balls. Shoes, extra rolls of toilet paper, the ketchup bottle which burst on contact and splattered the window. And now Kaoru was attempting to pick up the keyboard and throw that too. "Kaoru NO" Shuichi yelled as he took the expensive machine out of his son's grasp. He put the keyboard back in the bedroom under the bed then went back to the front and turned off the now blasting stereo.

"Awwwwwwww " the kids whined

"Why don't we watch a movie" Shu asked trying to get their mind off the c.d..

"I wanna watch Toy Story." Meiko cried

"Again" She nodded. Shuichi sighed "Ok"

"Daddy, can I use your c.d. player. I want to listen to Nittle Grasper." "It's on the counter" Shu told Kaoru.

"I'm going to read" Keisuke said and once more locked himself in the bathroom. "I guess it's just me and you" Shuichi said picking up Meiko and carrying her over to the small couch. He popped in the Toy Story DVD and began to watch. Kaoru now had on Shuichi's headphones and began singing 'Sleepless Beauty' at the top of his lungs. At the same time he found two pencils and was now banging on the table like he had a drum. "Daddy, I can't hear" So Shuichi turned up the TV. " Ahhhh you guys are so looooouud" Shuichi heard Keisuke scream through the bathroom wall " Sorry Keisuke " he called back

Shuichi could feel a headache coming on. He never used to have headaches...not until the kids were born. They were in the middle of the blasting Toy Story when Shuichi felt a tug on his shirt. "Yes Meiko" he smiled" Daddy, I have to go potty" "its ok honey, you have on a pull up." "No, I wanna go potty." Shuichi sighed. Meiko never peed in her pull-up. He picked her up, walked past a still screaming Kaoru who apparently still hasn't lost his voice even after forty-five minutes, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Keisuke open up. Meiko has to use the bathroom"

"No"

"What do you mean no"

"It's too noisy out there"

"Keisuke, it'll take two seconds then you go back in"

"NO"

"Daddy, I have to go potty"

"I know that sweetie. Keisuke open this door right now."

"No"

"WAHHHHHHHHH." Meiko began to cry.

Shuichi sighed and walked up to the driver. "Koshikawa-san" No answer "Koshikawa-san." Still no answer "KOSHIKAWA-SAN" this time Shuichi hit his hand on the dashboard. Koshikawa-san pulled the earplug out of his ear." When is the next rest stop" Shu asked calmly with a now screaming Meiko in his arms" There isn't anymore Shindou-san. We'll be at the concert hall in about twenty minutes." Shuichi sighed. "Can you pull over to the side of the road for a sec. Meiko has to pee and Keisuke wont come out of the bathroom." Koshikawa-san nodded and pulled the bus over to the side of the road. Shuichi took Meiko off the bus and let her do her business. Shuichi was back on the bus with a happy Meiko "Thank you" he said to Koshikawa -san. He nodded replaced the ear plug and began to drive once more. "Daddy, Toy Story" Shuichi walked over to the plasma TV on the wall and turned on Toy Story. Once Meiko was situated on the couch, he stalked to the bathroom. "Keisuke, you wait until for father comes back. I'm telling him about this and I'm sure he will not be pleased." The door to the bathroom flew open.

"No, don't tell dad. I'm sorry. "

"I'm telling him and that's final." Shuichi headed back to the couch with Meiko and sat down

"Aww man." Keisuke slammed the bathroom door once more.

* * *

In twenty minutes time they were pulling up to the concert hall. Once they stopped Koshikawa-san opened the doors and rushed off the bus. Shuichi couldn't blame him. Meiko was once again screaming at the top of her lungs the "You've got a friend in me" lyrics; she made Shuichi rewind it over and over. And it was a miracle that Kaoru hadn't lost his voice because he sang or better yet, screamed the Nittle Grasper c.d. twice through. Keisuke was still locked in the bathroom. Shuichi turned off the TV, yanked the headphones off Kaoru's head and pounded on the door to the bathroom "C'mon guys lets go. I have to have a quick sound check. "

Shuichi picked Meiko up and the boys followed him off the bus.

"Oi, Shuichi, why'd you pull your bus over." Hiro asked walking over to his extended family.

"Meiko had to pee and Keisuke wouldn't come out of the bathroom."

"Oh Yuki-san wont like hearing that." Hiro said turning to Keisuke. Keisuke glared at him which made Hiro laugh.

Once they were in the concert hall. Shuichi handed Meiko to K. " Please watch them and don't lose them again" Shuichi pleaded

"Why? You did"

"Shut up Fujisaki"

K nodded and walked away with the kids in tow "Come on young ones. I've got a surprise for you"

Shuichi loved his kids more than anything in the world, but he was so relieved to get rid of them for the next hour and a half and just sing. They were onstage and they had gone through six songs when...

"Ha-Ha I got you."

"Nuh-uh I got you first"

I wanna play, I wanna play"

Shuichi was in the middle of singing and felt water on his back. He whipped around to see Keisuke and Kaoru shooting water guns. "Where did you guys get those?" Shuichi yelled

"K-san" the boys cried in unison. Keisuke had just attempted to shoot Kaoru when Kaoru ducked and the water landed on a wire off stage. It sparked and all the lights on stage went out. "Oops" Keisuke said.

" K " Shuichi yelled into the mic." Are you trying to get my children electrocuted!" He snatched the water guns out of the boys' hands.

"Awww man daddy"

" Sorry Shuichi" K chuckled " You wouldn't let me give them a real gun so I bought them water guns at the rest stop instead " Shuichi sighed and threw the water guns off the stage and onto the ground below. " Guys, go back stage to the dressing room and watch some t.v.. "

"Daddy can we play with our razors instead?" Kaoru asked

"That's a good idea. Make sure you get Meiko's also" The boys smiled and ran off the stage Meiko following behind them. "K, the kids are playing with the razor scooters. Please watch them this time." Shuichi pleaded again.

"Roger that Shuichi." K yelled from back stage.

Shuichi sighed "Alright guys, from the top"

* * *

After the incident with the water guns, the sound check went fine. Although the staff always hated when the kids played with their razors they didn't complain because it kept them quiet. Aside from the laughing, and knocking people over.

Shuichi was backstage in his dressing room fully dressed in his concert attire and sitting in the make-up chair getting his hair done.

"Watanabe, can I get my hair done too" Meiko asked Shuichi's hairstylist

"Of course sweetie. I'll do yours once I'm done with your daddy's." Meiko smiled and ran to join her brothers watching the TV on the couch.

"You have got some little rugrats Shu-chan." Watanabe said smiling

"Tell me about it. I'm exhausted. I haven't slept all day and now I have to give a two hour concert. "

"When is Yuki-san coming back?"

"Eleven days " Shuichi said sounding grim. Watanabe laughed "I see you're counting down" " Hell yeah" "Well, you're all done hun" "Thanks"

"Alright guys I'm off, ok"

"Ok daddy " they sang in unison. The three children ran up to their daddy and hugged him. "Good luck daddy" Kaoru said planting a kiss on Shuichi's cheek

"Have fun." Keisuke said kissing his other cheek. Shuichi kissed him back "Can you not tell dad" he asked. Shuichi laughed " Alright, but only if you promise not to do that again." Keisuke lit up "Ok"

"I love you daddy." Shuichi picked Meiko up and kissed her on the cheek. He placed her back down and walked to the door "Love you guys" he called back and left.

Bad Luck was having an awesome show. Everything was great. Shuichi's singing, Hiro's guitar playing, Fujisaki's keyboard playing. It was perfect. Then about an hour into the show and in the middle of ' Glaring Dream' Shuichi heard them...

"Give it back! Get back here Kaoru. ! Give me back my book! "

"No! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait for me. Wait for me! "

The kids had run onto the stage. Kaoru was in front waving Keisuke's book in the air, Keisuke was close behind and Meiko was behind them. Hiro and Suguru stopped playing and watched the antics play out. Kaoru began to run in circles laughing hysterically the other two close behind.

"Boys" Shuichi yelled into the mic. Kaoru stopped running and realized where he was "Uh-Oh" Keisuke was still running

"What are you guys...?" Shuichi could no longer be heard . Keisuke had tripped and fell pulling out his mic. Shuichi pinched his nose and walked over to his three children.

"What are you guys doing out here?" he asked them

"Sorry daddy" Kaoru apologized .The audience was silent and then erupted into applause and cheers. Meiko was caught off guard and began to cry. Shuichi picked her up and called off stage to one of the men "Give me a headset" The man walked out on stage and handed Shuichi the microphone headset. Shuichi clipped the battery pack onto his belt and wrapped the mic around his ear. Meiko was still crying.

"Sorry about this you guys" he said to the audience "Well I'd like you to meet my kids. Come here boys. This is Keisuke and Kaoru they're six and the one screaming in my arms is Meiko. She's three." The audience cheered "I think you guys scared her." Shu chuckled .He turned to Meiko "Say hi Meiko." Meiko stopped crying waved and then buried her face into his shoulder. Shuichi laughed. The audience "Awww" -ed. Shuichi turned to Hiro and Suguru who both nodded without him even asking. "Well it seems we have three new members of Bad Luck with us tonight." The audience cheered. He could hear random "Yeah" and "Shindou-san, your kids rock." Shuichi smiled. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at his boys.

"Daddy, can we sing ' Blind Game Again" Keisuke asked

"Please daddy" Their voices rang through the mic. Blind Game Again was the boys' favorite song since they were little.

Shuichi turned to the crowed "What do you guys think" The crowed screamed. "Alright, Blind Game Again it is" He turned to Hiro and Suguru and nodded, they began to play. Meiko jumped out of her daddy's arms and began dancing with her brothers on the stage. Shuichi began to sing and dance with the kids. _'I can do this for another eleven days ' _he thought

He didn't notice the person standing off stage staring at them with a smirk, glad that he had come off his tour eleven days early.

_End _

* * *

Do you like? I like this one it's so cute. I always end these with lots of fluff. I don't know why Lol Yes, do know the Pokemon soundtrack by heart. It's my little sister's fault she used to play it all the time. It's not that bad of a soundtrack. Misty's Song is nice lol Oh well I'm off to go buy Gravitation 10 (It came out yesterday) Please Review and Thanks **Kitty in the box** for inspiring me!

Until the next fic...


End file.
